


Life Line

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Matthew Casey, Confessions, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Relationship(s), Season/Series 03, Sex, Top Kelly Severide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Kelly's in need of help from the feeling of drowning after Shay's death. Matt gives him the life line he needs one night one he comes home after something happens.
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Life Line

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I came up with this after watching some episodes of Chicago Fire. It wasn't even from this season, but got inspired.

There were times in life when you had to wonder how you got where you were in that moment. Matt knew that things were rough now that Shay was dead. It was hurting him to watch his best friend and husband struggle every day with Shay's death. They had dealt with so much together, but right now their lives seemed to be going south fast. He still remembered the day he first met Kelly. He'd come up to him asking him if he could ask him a question without him kicking his ass. He'd wanted to know if he'd let him kiss him cause he looked like he could use a good kissing. It had shocked him that was for sure, but he'd grinned and told him that it would require a name first. He didn't go around kissing strange fire fighters he didn't know. 

They had gotten through Andy's death, Severide's addiction to the meds, he'd been there in the waiting room while he'd had the experimental surgery done. They had some blow ups, but they always came back to each other. Some times Shay had even threaten to lock them up if they didn't or she'd promised to hose them down. Matt really wished she was here now, but instead he was waiting up alone wondering where the man he loved was at. 

He could remember the times that he'd been told Severide wasn't worth it. Benny never cared that Kelly was into guys, but he'd told him one day that he'll never be a one guy kind of man. He'll never settle down in a life you'd want to have. They'd proved him wrong on that going on six years. Matt looked down at his ring wishing it had some kind of GPS to the matching one. He sighed before he got off the couch just as he heard the door open. He looked up finding his husband coming through it. 

For the first night all week Kelly looked like he hadn't closed down a bar. It didn't mean he hadn't been out drinking, but most nights when they weren't on shift he had been staying out. He'd come home one or two in the morning only to crash with the smell of a bar on him. It was like he went into some black hole when they weren't working. He missed the man he loved, but knew he was trying to deal with his heart being ripped out of him. The two months that Kelly had left after Shay's death had been hell. He'd thought he had lost him the night he'd come home finding the note saying he had to have time. 

The one thing he knew and kept close to him was that Kelly wouldn't ever get so drunk he'd be unfaithful. He was also glad that he wasn't crazy enough to drive his self home. He had taken the subway or a couple times he'd gone and picked him up. Herman had called him more than once about Kelly being at Molly's. He took comfort in those things even if right now their lives didn't seem like it had no good in it. The light at the end of the tunnel was blocked, but he did hope there was one soon. 

He didn't have anything really to say so Matt just did his best to give Kelly a smile. He hoped that it showed he cared and loved him. He didn't want to push or show how terrified he was that things weren't okay. He wasn't stupid in thinking it would get better over night, but he could hope that something would fix things. The distance growing between the two of them was breaking his heart. He knew that Kelly loved him, that hadn't changed between them. He just wanted to be able to help mend Kelly's heart and soul too. 

~MK KM~

Severide knew by the look on Matt's face he was worried even if he was trying to hide it with the smile. It wasn't meeting his eyes, the ones he loved more than anything. He'd planned on coming home sooner, but tonight just hadn't gone as planned. He hadn't even been drunk when he'd been cut off at the bar. He'd decided to take the subway home cause he'd been buzzed. That was when things went to hell with a shot out. He'd done what he always did and that was go head first into the danger to protect others. 

Something had felt different tonight when he'd helped the woman who'd gotten shot. He'd saved her and he could swear the voice in his head had been Shay's when he'd been dealing with her wound. He'd answered the questions afterwards before getting a ride here. He knew that things had to change. He had felt like he was drowning for so long even with Matt there every day. He tried numbing the pain, but he kept sinking. 

The looks he got from his friends were never great. It was the ones that Matt had for him that hurt the most. The life they had was slipping away because of the pain he didn't know how to deal with. It was worse now than when Andy died. He felt like he'd lost the third part of him now. Shay had been his best friend and the closest thing to a sister he'd ever had. She'd kept him sane and kicked his ass when he was being a dope. She would really being yelling at him right now if he knew what was going on. She would be telling him to stop acting like a jerk and be the husband he was supposed to be. 

Tonight had been a wake up call of sorts. He'd kept thinking that he could have been killed before the cops showed up. He hadn't even let it crossed his mind at the time, but now it did. He didn't want to die and he didn't want to be without Matt. If things didn't change then he was going to lose the only other person he loved. You could only push so far until every thing broke. Matt had given him those two months when he'd left. He had given him all of these nights when he tried forcing the pain down. He covered for him so many times he couldn't count now. He just wished the pain in his heart would stop. He had so many regrets in the last few months that he stopped counting. There was one big one for tonight though. 

~MK KM~

"I realized something tonight when I was having a gun pointed in my face. I didn't tell you how much I love you. You have said it every day even when I come home and pass out drunk. You haven't given up on me when most would have walked out. I love you, Matt. I haven't been able to say it back since Shay died. I couldn't take it if I said it and then you were gone too. It was one of the last things I said to her at Boden's wedding before we got the call. I've put you through hell, but I want to be a better person, the man you fell in love with again. I just keep falling under the current after I think I got a life line." 

It was a lot to take in and Matt was definitely shocked at the first part. He hadn't even thought of Kelly getting into trouble where he could die. He had known that those three words hadn't been spoken in months though. He said them every day, but Kelly was right that they never got said back until now. He never had doubted that he was loved, but hearing them now was more than he could have asked for. 

"We are going to have a long talk about the gun in your face later." Matt said as he crossed the room. "However, the other part, the life line. I think I can give that to you now. If you just hold on to me. I promise you we're going to get through this. I'm never going to stop loving you, Sev. You're stuck with me. I'm not about to give up on us." He added wrapping his arms around Kelly. 

Kelly held onto Matt as tight as he dared feeling like a part of them was falling back into place. He still was scared every time they went out that Matt would be next to go, but he knew it couldn't rule his life. That had been another big problem lately wondering if he'd lose his husband. He couldn't bare it if he lost Matt the way he'd lost Shay. They'd had too many close calls as it was since they had joined 51. 

"I want to get out of these clothes and shower before taking you to bed." Kelly said pulling back from the embrace.

"Yes because you stink." Matt said hiding his smile feeling relief.

"Well I see how it is. I say I love you and I get you stink back in return." Kelly replied hiding his own grin before they both let them out. "I'll go shower, try not to fall asleep." He added before leaving the room.

"It's two in the morning I make no promises mister." Matt called out. 

~MK KM~

The feeling of warm heat enveloping Matt was what woke him up. Sunlight was just coming in the window so he knew it was early. However after a moment he forgave the wake up call since it was Kelly's mouth taking him down to the hilt. He moaned opening his eyes finding his man looking up at him while sucking his cock. After a moment Matt shut his eyes back arching up into the warmness that he loved to feel in the mornings. At least one of them, the other was his head on Kelly's chest with his love's arms around him. 

Kelly continued sucking listening to the sounds that Matt was making. He loved every one of them that he made. He kept going pulling backing to suck on just the head before taking Matt all the way down again. They had fallen asleep earlier in the morning holding each other. Matt had barely been awake when he'd gotten in the bed. He'd held onto him knowing he could love him like this when they were both less tired. 

The gasp of his name was the only sign that Kelly got right before Matt filled his mouth. He swallowed him down drinking every drop of the cum he was being given. He enjoyed the taste of Matt. He could never get enough of it even took chances at work to get his fill when they had down time. Once he had all of it in his mouth he moved up Matt's body before claiming his mouth. He let the last bit of cum slid into Matt's mouth sharing it with him. 

The kiss was more heated than it had been in a while between them. Matt wrapped his arms around Kelly holding him to him. His hands sliding over his husband's body enjoying the feel of the muscles. He loved the weight against his body, Kelly's cock sliding against his. He wanted something that he had missed for weeks now. He didn't have to ask though because Kelly pulled back after a moment. He knew the look in is man's eyes sometimes it was like they had this link nobody could ever touch. They could figure what each other wanted without having to say it. 

Kelly smiled at Matt before reaching over on the night stand coming back with the lube. He poured a generous amount on his fingers before he started preparing Matt. It had been a while even if he hated admitting it. He never stopped loving Matt, he just hadn't been able to get the rest of his body to work lately. They had tried, but he'd felt horrible when it hadn't worked. He felt like now it would be different. His fingers slid into Matt's opening one at a time opening him up. He took his time not wanting to cause Matt any pain here. He'd already done a number on his heart and soul. 

~MK KM~

"I'm ready, Sev. I've been ready." Matt moaned after what seemed liked ages. Three fingers inside of him moving apart, he was past ready.

"I love you, Matt. I'm sorry I haven't shown that to you." Kelly said before he lined his self up sliding into the warmth of Matt's body. 

They both moaned at the connection before Matt could reply. "Love you too, you can make it up to me now. Start moving." He said before pulling Kelly down claiming his mouth. 

Their kiss had every ounce of love they felt in it. Once they broke it Kelly gave Matt what he wanted by moving. He pulled back before moving forward again. He didn't rush it taking his time loving Matt the way he deserved. Matt tried to get him to move faster, but Kelly wasn't going to let him. He kept the pace slow their mouths finding each other again. In and out, slow and steady, Matt moaned letting his hands wonder over Kelly's back. His legs coming up to wrap around his husband's waist. 

They moved in union Kelly thrusting in with Matt meeting him with each one. Their mouths finding each other between breaths of air. Building from slow to a medium pace until Matt flipped them over not able to take the pace any longer. He moved up only to thrust back down causing them both to let out shouts of pleasure. Each thrust down nailed against his prostate bringing him closer to his second orgasm. He was right on the edge of erupting when Kelly took hold of his hips flipping them back over. The pace didn't change though. Kelly pushed his legs up letting them dangle form his shoulders as he drilled into him. Short hard thrusts just the way he was craving it. 

Kelly changed the angle again the head of his cock pressing into Matt's prostate every time he came back in. Matt let out a shout his body bowing up as he came spraying cum between them. Kelly was right there with him erupting into Matt's body. He didn't let up pounding into Matt holding onto his hips not letting him move as he did so. Matt gripped Kelly letting his legs fall not able to keep them up any longer. He let his body be taking into bliss for a third time which he hadn't expected to happen so soon. He clamped down on Kelly's cock getting moans of pleasure from his husband as well. Kelly bent down claiming Matt's mouth sliding his tongue into his mouth. 

~MK KM~

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. In all of the crap life has thrown at us when it comes down to the end of the day; I know I have you to come home to. I know that you are going to come back to me no matter how much life sucks too." Matt said hours later as they still lay in the bed. 

Kelly tightened his hold on Matt feeling the comfort in his words. "I'm going to do better. You are the best thing in my life too. You've always been my life line at the end of the day; now more than ever." 

Matt looked up meeting Kelly's eyes leaning up kissing him. "I've always got your back. You're my love, my best friend, and my husband. At the end of the day, you're my life line too." He knew they would get through this like all of the other things in their lives. He wasn't as terrified right now as he had been when he'd been sitting on the couch the night before waiting to see if Kelly came home. 

Kelly returned the kiss knowing that he wasn't going to be going on drinking later that night. If he had anything it would be here with Matt. He was tired of trying to keep his head above water. He was going to keep a hold on the life line that was the man in his arms now. He could swear he heard Shay's voice saying they'd be okay as he looked into Matt's eyes that he knew were going to be the ones he looked into for as long as they were alive. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reviews and kudos. I hope this helps with you all wanting more.


End file.
